Refuse or waste containers are used by many residential and commercial buildings to temporarily store waste. Conventional refuse containers are formed in various shapes and sizes, such as rectangular or circular, in order to accommodate various types and volumes of waste. However, although these conventional refuse containers are manufactured from metal, the flooring, inner edges and corners of the containers become damaged over a period of time due to use. In addition, the inner edges and corners of the refuse containers are more often damaged as a result of greater frequency of impacts from items thrown into the containers.
As a result, flat metal patches have been used to repair the damaged flooring of the containers. However, this solution fails to adequately protect the inner edges or corners of the containers from impact, thereby requiring continuous and costly repairs.
Therefore, what is desired is a protective insert liner that protects the flooring as well as the inner edges and corners of conventional refuse containers. Also, what is desired is a protective insert liner that may be easily stored, transported, and installed onto conventional refuse containers.